Madagascar
by Rieval
Summary: Combien de fois faudra t il leur dire : pas touche aux trucs anciens dont personne ne connaît le fonctionnement ! Humour slashy. Petite suite cadeau pour Alpheratz.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Madagascar _

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : combien de fois faudra t-il leur dire : pas touche aux trucs anciens dont personne ne connaît le fonctionnement ! Humour slashy.

**Rating** : euh, disons R, parce qu'il y a plusieurs scènes de sexe (ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?). Slash, McShep. OneShot.

**Spoiler** : saison 3, après Tao Of Rodney et avant Sunday.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé, blablablabla ….

**oOo**

Trois années qu'ils exploraient la Cité d'Atlantis et ils n'en n'avaient toujours pas fait le tour, loin s'en faut ! Chaque salle découverte recelait des trésors, du moins d'un point de vue scientifique. Et il fallait voir les scientifiques une fois qu'ils avaient mis leurs mains sur le dit trésor : pire que des mômes le matin de Noël, les joues empourprées, poussant des petits cris aigus … c'était exactement le spectacle que le colonel John Sheppard avait en ce moment sous les yeux.

En compagnie de Lorne, de Ronon et de Teyla, il avait accepté de baby-sitter une équipe de scientifiques dans sa course aux trésors. Rodney et Radek menaient tout ce petit monde à la baguette. C'était amusant pour une fois d'être celui qui écoutait les échanges sarcastico-taquins échangés entre les deux scientifiques plutôt que d'en être un des protagonistes.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Rodney pour trouver quelque chose. Ils avaient ouvert une porte, pénétré dans une salle (après l'avoir sécurisée, John ne souhaitait pas une redite du nanovirus) et commencé à s'agiter comme en proie à un superbe orgasme scientifique collectif. Très impressionnant …

« BON CA SUFFIT ! Assez perdu de temps comme ça. Coleman vous me faites un diagnostic de ces deux consoles, Radek, avec moi. »

Et hop, arrivée du Père Fouettard, ou comment casser l'ambiance version docteur Rodney McKay. Lorne et John échangèrent un regard amusé et observèrent les scientifiques s'éparpiller avec un « Oui, Monsieur ! » qui n'était pas sans leur rappeler leurs années d'entraînement. Yep, McKay avait tout du sergent instructeur.

**oOo**

Au beau milieu de la pièce se trouvait une machine. Une machine, vraiment, vraiment imposante. Circulaire, elle devait bien faire 4 mètres de circonférence et était composée d'un large plateau fait de ce métal bleuté qu'affectionnaient apparemment les Anciens. Le plateau était encadré de petites consoles ressemblant à des panneaux solaires.

John indiqua la machine du pouce.

« Une idée de ce à quoi sert ce truc ? » demanda t-il à Rodney et à Radek qui étaient tout deux en train d'examiner le truc en question.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« A moins que nous n'évoluions dans deux univers distincts, il me semble que nous sommes arrivés en même temps dans cette salle, Colonel, ce qui veut dire il y a moins de … » il examina sa montre, « dix minutes, alors non, nous ne savons pas à quoi sert cette machine. Pas _encore_ du moins. »

John produisit un petit grognement et se pencha vers le panneau principal de la machine. Il était couvert d'inscriptions en relief.

« C'est de l'ancien » annonça t-il ce qui lui valu un nouveau regard désolé de la part de Rodney.

« Evidemment que c'est de l'ancien ! » grogna ce dernier.

« Huhu, nous devrions sans doute demander à Corrigan de venir y jeter un coup d'œil, » ajouta Radek qui penché sur les panneaux rajustait ses lunettes, « ou alors au docteur Weir. »

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama Rodney qui examinait les caractères Anciens. « Je suis parfaitement capable de traduire ça …. Hu, ce mot veut dire « modification » ou « transformation » quant à celui-ci, je pencherais pour --»

« Vous _pencheriez_ ? » l'interrompit Sheppard. « Excusez moi Rodney mais je crois que nous allons attendre Elisabeth … pas question d'avoir une redite de ce qui c'est passé avec cette petite machine à ascensionner. »

Ce qui était arrivé à Rodney quelques semaines plus tôt était en effet une des raisons pour lesquelles Elisabeth avait exigé que désormais, les petites virées d'exploration de la Cité ne se fassent qu'accompagner d'une équipe de Marines.

« Oh, par tous les …. » soupira Rodney. « Que croyez vous qu'il puisse arriver ? Il ne semblerait même pas que cette machine soit alimentée en énergie. »

En effet, si les lumières s'étaient allumées dès leur entrée dans la pièce et – au grand dam de Rodney – dès qu'Atlantis avait senti la présence de Sheppard, la machine quant à elle, était restée de marbre.

« A mon avis, tant que _vous_ n'y toucherez pas, bref, que votre _super_ gêne ne l'initialisera pas, nous ne risquons rien » et avec ça, Rodney sauta sur la plateforme, élicitant un regard amusé de la part de John.

« _Jaloux_ Rodney ? »

Rodney ignora purement et simplement la remarque examinant les panneaux en prenant soin de ne rien toucher et marmonnant entre ses dents.

« Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Rodney poussa un petit cri de surprise. Sheppard se tenait juste au dessus de lui et le regardait, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Colonel ! »

Rodney se releva, bien décidé à dire au militaire ce qu'il pensait de sa conduite digne d'un enfant de quatre ans, mais coincé entre le panneau et ledit enfant, il perdit l'équilibre. Sheppard tendit instinctivement le bras pour le rattraper, tout en s'appuyant sur le panneau pour éviter lui aussi de tomber.

Un éclair blanc les enveloppa tous les deux.

**oOo**

S'il y avait une chose que le Major Lorne ne pourrait jamais dire à propos d'Atlantis, c'était que la vie y était monotone. Créatures se nourrissant de l'énergie des êtres humains, Anciens pas très nets, natifs pas très coopératifs … nope, pas de quoi s'ennuyer par ici. Le Sergent Stackhouse lui avait aussi parlé d'une espèce de nuage noir vivant … Bref, la vie sur Atlantis était, disons, pleine de surprises et il avait appris à ne plus se laisser, heu, surprendre. C'était sans doute en raison de cette belle règle de vie qu'il fut le premier à réagir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Là où s'étaient tenus les chefs militaire et scientifique d'Atlantis, se trouvaient désormais un tas de vêtements. Lorne identifia aussi un 9mn et en dessous d'un pantalon, ce qui ressemblait fort à un ordinateur portable.

_Et merde …_

Il se précipita sur la plateforme lorsque les vêtements bougèrent. Une petite tête ronde apparue, suivie d'une seconde. Deux paires d'yeux ambre clignèrent des yeux et s'observèrent avant de lancer un regard plein d'étonnement à Lorne.

_Et RE-merde …_

De sous la pile de vêtements, émergèrent deux petits animaux. Lorne fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ces bestioles. Pelage noir et blanc, longue queue annelée de noir et de blanc et grands yeux ambres, ronds comme des billes. Des lémuriens, comme dans ce film d'animation avec, comment s'appelait-il au fait ? Ah oui, Julian, le lémurien mégalomaniaque qui chantait « I Like to move it, move it !» avec un accent à couper au couteau et _nondedieu_ à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser alors que son supérieur hiérarchique venait d'être transformé en primate !

Sur la plateforme, les lémuriens finissaient de s'extraire des vêtements. Le petit costaud se jeta avec un petit cri strident sur son congénère, plus grand et plus mince. Ce dernier virevolta, évitant de justesse le petit gros – que Lorne identifia avec McKay – utilisant sa longue queue pour s'enrouler autour d'un des larges conduits électriques qui se trouvaient juste au dessus des panneaux, puis avec l'agilité d'un écureuil, il se lança sur un autre conduit.

« Merde … merde, merde, merde ! C'est le Colonel, retenez le ! » Cria Lorne.

Mais apparemment, il était le seul à s'être doté de la super règle « Plus rien ne m'étonne ! » et tout ce qu'il obtint comme réaction, ce furent des yeux écarquillés et des bouches grandes ouvertes.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sheppard disparut, McKay sur ses talons.

**oOo**

Lorne et Teyla échangèrent un regard et se lancèrent immédiatement à la poursuite de McKay et de Sheppard. Lorne entendit vaguement Zelenka prévenir Weir de la situation. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir qu'avaient emprunté les lémuriens lorsque son communicateur grésilla.

_//Major ? Ici le docteur Weir, pouvez-vous me confirmer la situation ?//_

Situation ? Ouais, bel euphémisme pour décrire une nouvelle crise Pégasienne …

« Heu, nous venons d'arriver près du laboratoire de --»

Un cri perçant suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

« Je vous laisse docteur Weir, je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau ! »

_//Major, je --//_

Lorne coupa la communication juste au moment où le docteur Kusanagi jaillit du labo, visiblement terrorisée. Teyla entra dans la pièce laissant Lorne se charger de la jeune femme.

« Là … là … des _bêtes_ ! » murmura t-elle en pointant du doigt vers le labo.

« Heu, oui, oui, mais ne vous en faites pas nous avons les choses bien en mains, et … dites moi, vous n'avez aucune expérience, disons, dangereuses, en cours, hein ? »

Il accrocha son plus beau sourire, du moins un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et Kusanagi secoua la tête.

« Ok, parfait. Vous allez rester là pendant que nous nous chargeons de ces … _bêtes_. »

Lorne allait rejoindre Teyla lorsque Ronon apparut au détour du couloir, accompagné du docteur Beckett et de deux autres scientifiques.

« Major, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda Beckett, essoufflé. Le bon docteur avait du être tiré en urgence de la douceur de sa petite infirmerie.

Lorne lui sourit.

« Oh, juste la routine Doc', le docteur McKay et le Colonel Sheppard ont été changés en lémuriens. »

Beckett ouvrit la bouche en grand puis secoua la tête en poussant un soupir. L'écossais avait visiblement lui aussi adopté la règle « plus rien ne m'étonne dans cette galaxie de fous ».

« Bien, je crois que cette affaire sera davantage du ressort du docteur Frampton que du mien. Alisa, ils sont tout à vous ! Major, Alisa Frampton est notre xéno biologiste. »

La jeune femme sourit à Beckket et se tourna vers Lorne.

« Major, je vous suis. »

**oOo**

Les lémuriens se trouvaient tout au fond du laboratoire, le petit costaud, Lorne était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de McKay, était en bas d'une armoire, jetant un œil mauvais au second, ipso facto Sheppard, qui le toisait du haut du meuble où il avait trouvé refuge.

Teyla se tenait à bonne distance des deux hommes – oups, animaux – sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur la poitrine. Lorne admira un moment son sang-froid. Il repensait à ses propres Marines et à leur réaction dans la salle de la mystérieuse machine … d'un autre côté, Teyla était née dans la Galaxie de Pégase, une galaxie où des vampires régnaient en maître. Ouais, voir deux hommes transformés en lémurien ça ne devait pas l'épater plus que ça …

Frampton s'avança et se planta aux côtés de Teyla.

« Des Makis.»

Frampton observaient les lémuriens.

« Des quoi ? » demanda Lorne.

La xéno biologiste se tourna vers lui.

« Ce sont des Makis. Des lémuriens que l'on trouve dans les forêts sèches du Sud de Madagascar. Une espèce en voie de disparition, comme beaucoup de lémuriens, en grande partie en raison de la destruction de leur habitat naturel mais aussi de la perte des traditions. Vous voyez, les Makis sont comme les Propithèques, ils tiennent leurs bras écartés pour prendre le soleil, ce qui fait penser à une prière. C'est pour cela que pendant des siècles, ils ont été protégés par les Antandroy, une ethnie malgache du Sud. »

« Ah. » fut tout ce que Lorne trouva à répondre. Des Makis … ok, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les maki consistaient pour lui en de petits rouleaux de riz japonais (1). Il ne pourrait plus jamais en manger sans penser à Sheppard et McKay. Il était maudit … lui qui aimait tant la bouffe japonaise !

McKay, prenant son courage à deux mains – pattes ? – décida le tout pour le tout et bondit sur l'armoire. Il atterrit avec un bong sonore et se jeta sur Sheppard avec un petit cri perçant.

« Heu, vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions faire quelque chose ? » demanda Lorne presque plaintivement à Frampton. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'une fois redevenu normal, Sheppard ne lui reproche d'avoir laissé McKay le tabasser. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse mal, je veux dire, McKay a l'air vraiment en colère sur ce coup là et --»

« Major » l'interrompit Teyla, « je ne crois pas que Rodney et le Colonel soient en train de se _battre_ » lui répondit Teyla avec un petit air amusé.

Lorne fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers les makis. McKay était littéralement sur le dos de Sheppard et … _ohnon_.

« Non. Non, non, non et non. Ne dites pas qu'ils … »

« Je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'accoupler » précisa Teyla.

Lorne ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne pas me le dire ! »

Teyla et Frampton le regardèrent d'un air franchement désolé. Et teinté d'une pointe de commisération. Il bégaya.

« Mais … mais ce sont deux _mâles_ ! » comme si cette affirmation suffisait à elle seule pour nier la réalité.

« Major, les rapports homosexuels sont fréquents dans le monde animal» lui répondit Frampton.

Rapports homosexuels … Génial ! C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se rassurer.

« Ils ont fini » annonça Teyla.

En effet, les makis étaient désormais très occupés à s'épouiller. McKay prenait la tâche visiblement très au sérieux et était aussi concentré que s'il était en train de démonter un E2PZ quant à Sheppard il … Lorne tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de mirage auditif, mais non : Sheppard ronronnait (1).

« Oui, ça ne prend _jamais_ très longtemps chez les animaux » se sentit obligée de rajouter Frampton. Teyla hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Lorne ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas en apprendre plus sur les mœurs sexuelles des animaux, merci beaucoup !

« Bon, Ok, et on fait comment pour les faire descendre de là ? » demanda t-il à Frampton.

« Hum, oui, cela risque de poser quelques problèmes, ce sont des animaux assez craintifs et --»

« On pourrait tirer dessus » proposa une voix caverneuse juste derrière eux.

« Ronon ! » s'exclama Teyla sur un ton outré.

Le sétidien haussa les épaules mais rengaina son arme. Lorne jeta un coup d'œil sur cette dernière, juste histoire de vérifier si elle était bien en mode « paralyseur ». Avec Dex, il valait mieux être prudent surtout que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tirer sur quelque chose.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution … » Frampton désigna une coupe de fruits qui trônait sur la table de travail. Il s'agissait de ces drôles de figues qui poussaient sur le Continent. Un peu trop sucrées au goût de Lorne mais c'était devenue une friandise appréciée sur Atlantis.

« Il nous faudrait des filets, ou des cages, non ? »

Frampton soupira.

« Oui, je crains que nous n'ayons pas trop le choix en effet. Des filets devraient faire l'affaire. »

Lorne contacta son staff et donna l'ordre de faire amener deux filets pendant que Teyla et Frampton se chargeaient d'amadouer les deux makis.

**oOo**

Lorne avait demandé à Ronon de récupérer les filets dès que le Sergent Stackhouse arriverait et de ne laisser entrer que ce dernier, parce qu'il n'était pas question que d'autres Marines entrent dans le labo. Le spectacle qu'offraient les deux makis aurait été classé X dans n'importe quelle partie du globe.

Cette fois, c'était Sheppard qui était _sur_ McKay. Y'avait pas à dire, Sheppard était un enthousiaste et se donnait à fond mais sa technique laissait largement à désirer, McKay avait eu un peu plus de style et – _non, non, non,_ il n'était pas en train de comparer les performances de son supérieur hiérarchique à celles du chef scientifique d'Atlantis …

Lorne essaya de se concentrer sur Teyla.

L'athosienne était perchée sur une chaise et observait les makis avec un petit sourire plein de tendresse. Ouais, bon, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignons, du moins lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour une partie de jambes en l'air, encore que c'étaient plutôt leurs longues queues qui étaient en l'air, quoique non justement leurs queues étaient très occupées à -- _aaaarrrrrrgh_.

_Se-concentrer-sur-Teyla_.

Il pouvait le faire, c'était facile, il était un Major de l'USAF, _putaindebordeldedieu_ !

Teyla avait déposé quelques figues devant McKay qui était très occupé à faire des papouilles à Sheppard, fourrant son petit museau noir dans le cou de ce dernier, sa grande queue annelée enroulée autour du corps de son congénère. Il jeta un regard noir à Teyla, genre « touche pas à mon mec !» et non, il ne venait pas de penser ça, non, non et non.

« Bonjour » susurra doucement l'athosienne. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez faim ? Voici de bons fruits, juste pour vous deux. »

McKay se tenait toujours devant Sheppard en parfait protecteur mais, O Surprise, il perdit toute prudence lorsqu'il vit les figues. Il commença à avancer vers les fruits mais stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Teyla, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Il parut hésiter quelques secondes puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Sa grande queue quitta Sheppard pour se déposer mollement devant les fruits, puis il l'utilisa pour tirer ces derniers vers lui. Y'avait pas à dire, McKay était un petit futé qu'il soit un homme ou un animal !

« J'ai les filets » annonça Ronon en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Parfait ! Dès qu'ils seront en train de manger, on y va ! »

Sur l'armoire, Sheppard avait rejoins McKay et dégustait les figues. Les deux longues queues entrelacées en points d'interrogation formait un cœur (3). C'était vraiment un spectacle charmant et justement, Frampton et Teyla étaient sous le charme.

Lorne soupira. Ca ne ratait jamais avec les bonnes femmes, présentez leur de petites boules de fourrure et hop, elles deviennent gaga. Encore que Teyla _gaga_ ça faisait quand même un peu bizarre … il était plus habitué à la voir mettre ko la moitié des Marines de la base, lors des sessions d'entraînement, que la bouche en cœur et les yeux enamourés.

« Lorne … » grogna Dex, le ramenant à la réalité.

Yep, Teyla avaient fini par convaincre – à grand renfort de figues – les deux makis de descendre de leur perchoir et ils étaient en train de se goinfrer sur l'une des tables de travail. Parfait. Il fit un signe de tête à Stackhouse, compta jusqu'à trois et lança son filet sur McKay pendant que le Sergent s'occupait de Sheppard.

Mais bien entendu, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

**oOo**

Lorne aurait du s'en douter. McKay était un petit futé. Un petit futé qui remarqua leurs mouvements juste au dernier moment. Il poussa un cri perçant et se jeta littéralement sur lui, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses cheveux.

Lorne essaya de se débarrasser du maki en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Mal lui en pris … le petit animal s'agrippa, tailladant littéralement ses oreilles.

De son côté, Stackhouse était parvenu à enfermer le Colonel dans son filet mais pas avant que ce dernier n'ait réussi à utiliser une arme terrible : il dressa sa queue au-dessus de lui et la dirigea vers le pauvre Sergent et juste au moment où ce dernier lançait le filet, il lui envoya une bonne décharge d'odeur pestilentielle (4) qui mit les larmes aux yeux à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je peux tirer maintenant ? » entendit Lorne. Il se débattait toujours avec McKay et avait une furieuse envie de donner à Dex l'autorisation de le débarrasser du petit saloupiaud qui était en train de lui labourer le visage. Stackhouse était lui aussi en proie à une attaque en règle de la part de Sheppard s'il en croyait les cris que poussaient non seulement le Sergent mais aussi le Colonel.

Lorne redoubla ses efforts pour se débarrasser de McKay. Il finit par le saisir au cou et par le secouer. Violemment. L'animal le lâcha.

« CELA SUFIT MAJOR ! Ronon aidez moi à les calmer » finit par gronder Teyla. Lorne entendit le petit _bzzzz_ de l'arme de Dex indiquant qu'il avait rangé cette dernière.

« Sergent, ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider, restez calme. Venez par ici, que John puisse voir que le docteur McKay va bien.»

Lorne regardait le maki qu'il tenait dans les mains. Oula, il avait du secouer un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Les yeux ambre clignaient, manifestement incapables de rester ouverts, et McKay poussait des petits cris de détresse. Teyla fut sur Lorne en un instant et lui prit l'animal des mains, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir lui promettant de sérieux problèmes lors de lors prochaine session au gymnase. Elle se mit à parler doucement au maki, sa voix rassurante. McKay poussa un autre gémissement et glissa sa petite tête ronde sous les cheveux de l'athosienne. Derrière la barrière de cheveux, le maki jeta lui aussi un regard noir à Lorne. Là, c'était sûr, lorsque McKay aurait retrouvé sa forme normale, Lorne allait se doucher à l'eau froide pendant des jours et des jours …

« John, tout va bien. Rodney est là. Il va bien » murmurait Teyla.

Elle était agenouillée devant Stackhouse qui tenait fermement le colonel dans le filet. Le pauvre sergent avait le teint verdâtre et les mains lacérées.

Sheppard lança un petit cri en direction de McKay qui sortit sa tête de sous les cheveux de Teyla et lui répondit, son cri beaucoup plus faible. Cette fois, ce fut Frampton qui foudroya Lorne du regard.

« MAJOR ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? Je crois bien que vous lui avez donné une commotion cérébrale à le secouer comme ça ! » L'admonesta la xéno biologiste.

Yep, c'était vraiment un plaisir d'être sur Atlantis …

**oOo**

Le docteur Weir avait l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à digérer le fait que son chef militaire _ET_ son chef scientifique avaient tous les deux étaient transformés en petits diables noirs et blancs. Et encore, elle ne les avait pas encore vu en pleine action … Lorne sourit en pensant à la tête que n'allait pas manquer de faire la diplomate en voyant son chef militaire _ET_ son chef scientifique en train de faire _crackboumhuuuu_ !

« Et vous êtes sûre qu'ils vont bien ? » demanda Weir à Frampton.

« Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances. Le docteur McKay souffre d'une légère commotion cérébrale, ainsi que de plusieurs côtes froissés … » elle envoya un autre regard promettant les pires horreurs en direction de Lorne qui se tassa dans sa chaise, « quant au colonel Sheppard, le frottement du filet a eu un effet abrasif sur son pelage ... » _OhNonpasça _pensa Lorne. « Il a un petit patch rasé sur la tête … » Et merde, voilà, cette fois c'était sûr, il était maudit : non seulement, il allait avoir droit aux sessions d'entraînement version ceinture jaune avec Teyla, aux douches froides avec McKay (si ce n'était pire …) mais aussi à une crise de la part de Sheppard lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux. Sheppard se montrait sans pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chevelure.

« Je vois … » et bien entendu, Weir y alla elle aussi de son regard noir.

« Nous avons aménagé un des laboratoires biologiques, ils devraient y être en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le moyen de leur rendre leur forme normale » termina Frampton.

« Radek, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre de ce côté-là ? »

Le scientifique tchèque ajusta ses lunettes et soupira.

« Malheureusement, pas grand-chose … le docteur Corrigan travaille sur la traduction des panneaux. »

« Bien, je vais lui donner un coup de main. Plus vite nous en saurons davantage sur cette machine, plus vite cette … situation sera réglée. »

**oOo**

Teyla s'était presque assoupie. Ce n'était pas difficile compte tenu de la température élevée qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Les Makis jouaient sur les branches d'une plante grimpante ramenée de P78-TR5. Teyla se rappelait fort bien des remarques de Rodney concernant la plante. Ils avaient eu du mal à la ramener à la Porte des Etoiles. Rodney s'était plaint qu'il s'était cassé le dos en la transportant, et les épines de la plante avaient transpercé sa veste, lui griffant le dos. Il avait juré ne plus jamais y toucher … et voilà qu'il jouait à sauter d'une branche à une autre ! Elle sourit.

Ils étaient très différents de ce qu'ils étaient en tant qu'être humain. Bien entendu, il y avait d'abord le sexe. Du sexe pour réconforter (Sheppard était tombé deux fois de la plante et avait eu droit à chaque fois à un petit _remontant_), du sexe pour célébrer (Sheppard avait enfin réussi à grimper sans tomber et avait eu droit à un autre _cadeau_), du sexe, avant de manger, après manger, du sexe, encore et encore.

Ce qui frappait le plus Teyla, c'était la tendresse qui existait entre les deux animaux. Une tendresse qu'elle avait déjà vue chez McKay et Sheppard mais là, il n'y avait rien pour l'inhiber, aucune gêne, aucune maladresse. Les hommes sont souvent si stupides, piégés dans une sorte de – comment Kate appelait-elle cela, ah oui, du machisme. Deux hommes ne doivent pas se montrer tendre l'un envers l'autre, c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Ridicule vraiment …

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut de la présence de l'un des Makis que lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux ronds. Elle tendit la main et il la renifla de loin, hésitant à approcher. Teyla caressa la petite tête et le Maki se lova contre elle, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

C'était McKay. Il était plus massif que l'autre, plus sociable aussi, qui l'eu cru … Sheppard était méfiant. Ses yeux surveillaient constamment la porte. En alerte. Une sentinelle, comme d'habitude. Et d'ailleurs, le Colonel se mit soudainement tout droit sur ses pattes, sa queue dressée devant lui.

Teyla se tourna pour voir entrer le Major Lorne. Le pauvre faisait un peu pitié à voir. Nous seulement, à cause de la quantité de pansements qui couvraient une bonne partie de son visage et de ses oreilles, mais aussi parce qu'il venait régulièrement, essayant de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leurs nouveaux petits pensionnaires, mais c'était peine perdue. Dès qu'il vit _qui_ était entré, Sheppard poussa un cri strident et McKay quitta Teyla et rejoignit Sheppard, ce dernier planté devant lui, comme un garde du corps.

« Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné à ce que je vois, » soupira le Major en s'installant près de Teyla.

« Non Major, mais je suis certaine qu'une fois qu'ils seront redevenus eux-mêmes ils ne vous en voudrons plus. »

« Ouais, j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas … »

Lorne jeta un coup d'œil à Sheppard et à la petite tâche blanche sur le côté de sa tête, là où le filet avait arraché les poils. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

« … mais j'ai des doutes. »

**oOo**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sheppard et Mckay étaient devenus des Makis. Weir et les scientifiques travaillaient sans relâche sur la machine, croisant les données recueillies avec la base de données d'Atlantis.

Elisabeth avait réuni les docteurs Heightmeyer et Frompton pour faire le point sur la situation de Rodney et de John. Les trois femmes se tenaient devant la cage aménagée dans le laboratoire de biologie.

« Je m'inquiète pour eux. Je veux dire, ils sont comme ça depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, cela peut-il avoir un effet sur leur état mental ? »

« Elisabeth, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si cette transformation aura un impact sur eux lorsqu'ils seront redevenus humains, en fait nous ignorons s'ils en garderont le moindre souvenir … »

« … ce qui est dommage vu les _bons_ moments qu'ils ont l'air de passer » rajouta Alisa sur un ton malicieux.

Elisabeth sourit. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air heureux, en tous les cas, pas malheureux.

« Ca c'est sûr » soupira Kate, « j'aimerais bien être à leur place, plus de souci, juste manger, dormir et une bonne dose de … »

La psychiatre regarda ses deux collègues et les trois femmes terminèrent sa phrase en cœur.

« … SEXE ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous croyez qu'ils étaient déjà amants _avant_ ça ? » demanda Alisa.

Elisabeth secoua la tête.

« Je crois qu'ils _s'aiment_ mais pas qu'ils sont _amants_. »

Alisa hocha la tête. Oui, il y avait une sacrée différence. Ah, et justement, Sheppard était très occupé à montrer à McKay la différence entre ces deux concepts.

« Hu, ils sont vraiment insatiables » constata Kate.

Les trois femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses fixant les Makis en ... plein exercices physiques. Alisa finit par rompre le silence.

« Seul le Major Lorne vient les voir » annonça Alisa. « Je crois que c'est parce qu'il aimerait se faire pardonner ce qui s'est passé dans le labo avant qu'ils ne redeviennent humains … mais les autres ? Carson est venu une fois et il était si rouge que j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire un anévrisme, quant à Ronon Dex il a immédiatement sorti son arme … »

Les trois femmes souriaient en regardant les Makis qui désormais s'épouillaient.

« Les hommes sont si stupides dès qu'il est question de sexe » fit remarquer Alisa « Quoiqu'il en soit, pour en revenir à votre question, je ne crois pas que ce que nous avons devant les yeux soit de _vrais_ Makis. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Elisabeth et Kate.

« Oh, ce n'est pas leur aspect physique qui est ici en cause mais plutôt leur comportement. »

« Leur comportement sexuel ? » s'enquit Elisabeth. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Rodney et à John, la chanson _I Like to move it, move it_ se mit à tourner dans sa tête.

« Oui en partie. Les Makis ont une période d'accouplement comme la plupart des animaux, or avec ces deux là, c'est du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe, tout le temps … bref, aucun respect pour une quelconque période, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ce qui parfaitement _contraire_ à l'instinct animal. La fréquence et le style des rapports sexuels démarquent avec les lémuriens ainsi que le reste de leur comportement d'ailleurs. Sans vouloir faire d'anthropomorphisme, ces deux là ont une relation plus humaine qu'animale. Il y a d'abord cette tendresse dont ils font preuve l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi cet incroyable instinct de protection que l'on ne retrouve pas chez les lémuriens. Ils fonctionnent en collectif pas sur un plan individuel (5). Donc, je dirais qu'il reste chez eux une part importante de ce qu'ils sont, des humains. La confiance qu'ils ont en Teyla en est une autre preuve : ils savent qu'elle est leur amie. »

Elisabeth était soulagée, elle allait poser une autre question à Alisa lorsque son communicateur grésilla.

« Weir ? »

_//Docteur Weir, nous avons trouvé !// s'exclama Radek, d'une voix enthousiaste. //Nous pouvons leur rendre leur forme initiale.//_

Dieu merci pensa Elisabeth. Elle annonça la bonne nouvelle à Kate et à Alisa. Les trois femmes jetèrent un dernier regard aux Makis – une fois encore fort occuper à s'accoupler.

« Ces deux là ont eu plus de sexe en quelques jours que moi en deux ans » murmura Alisa d'un air contemplatif et vaguement envieux.

Et espérons qu'ils ne se le rappelleront pas pensa Elisabeth.

**oOo**

Après mûres réflexions, il avait été décidé d'administrer un léger calmant aux Makis, de manière à faciliter leur transport vers le laboratoire où se trouvait la machine. Ils avaient drogué les figues et c'est Teyla qui leur avait données. Elle se rappellerait longtemps l'air d'intense stupéfaction de Sheppard lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. McKay s'était tout bonnement écroulé et Sheppard s'était traîné à ses côtés … toujours le protecteur.

Lorne et Dex avaient porté les Makis dans le labo et les avaient déposés sur la plateforme.

« Docteur Weir, nous sommes prêts » annonça Radek.

Elisabeth caressa une dernière fois le pelage de John. Il la fixait avec des yeux endormis qui criaient « tu quoque filii ! ». Elle posa un petit baiser sur le nez de Rodney qui cligna des yeux. Rodney le tendre et John le protecteur. Trop mimi. Elle allait avoir du mal à redevenir autoritaire avec eux après ça. Et après le sexe … mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Elle descendit de la plateforme.

« Bien, vous pouvez procéder. »

Radek hocha la tête et il y eut un éclair blanc.

**oOo**

« Manger ? » fut la première chose que dit le docteur Rodney McKay avant de cligner les yeux et regarder autour de lui, suivi de « Mais que … » avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il était nu comme au premier jour. Comme le Colonel qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de porter leurs mains devant eux en une posture typiquement masculine.

Lorne s'avança vers la plateforme et tendit deux combinaisons militaires.

« Heu, vêtements Monsieur ? »

Sheppard lui lança un regard noir. Evidemment, avec sa chance, Sheppard n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient des Makis. Sheppard récupéra l'uniforme, les dents serrées. Lorne tendit le second à McKay et c'est là qu'il les remarqua. Les marques. Des marques de doigt sur le cou du scientifique imitant à la perfection des doigts. _Ses_ doigts ...

« Heu … »

McKay lui arracha l'uniforme et se tourna pour se r'habiller. Sheppard lui fixait toujours Lorne pendant qu'il enfilait la combinaison. Un regard qui lui promettait le pire, genre corvée de chiottes Anciennes pour disons, les dix prochaines années.

« Major, on ne vous jamais appris à contrôler votre force ? » demanda Sheppard d'une voix glaciale.

Beckett était monté sur la plateforme et essayait d'examiner Rodney.

« Ouch, non, Carson, stop, oui, ça va, ça va, juste … quelques bleus, rien de bien grave ! »

« Et une jolie commotion cérébrale Rodney, je suis le médecin, c'est moi qui décide si ça va ou pas, alors restez tranquille pendant que je vous examine ! »

« Parce que en plus vous lui avez donné une commotion cérébrale ! » s'écria John.

« John ! Ca suffit. Le Major ne pensait pas à mal, et il faut bien avouer que la situation nous a un peu échappée » lui répliqua Elisabeth sur un ton qui se voulait ferme (difficile d'être ferme avec quelqu'un que vous avez vu transformé en Maki. Pire, en Maki bête de sexe !).

« Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveaux eux-mêmes j'aimerais les examiner si vous voulez bien Elisabeth. »

« Bien entendu Carson. Vous deux, à l'infirmerie. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait un sourire stupide sur les lèvres mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ils avaient été si mimi en Makis.

**oOo**

John était assis là depuis des heures. Il fixait la plante qu'ils avaient ramenée de P78-TR5. Il essayait de se rappeler ces derniers jours, de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais rien ne venait, aucune image précise, juste des sensations, celle d'avoir été bien, heureux, satisfait. A sa place …

Avec Rodney.

Frampton lui avait dit que les caméras de surveillance du laboratoire avaient eu un malencontreux accident … mais elle avait gardé quelques photos et les lui avait données.

Il examina les deux animaux sur la photo. L'un d'eux – Rodney lui avait assuré Frampton – tenait l'autre dans ses bras dans une posture terriblement humaine. John caressa la photo et soupira.

Il était dans la merde. Une grosse merde. Il était amou--

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » l'interrompit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

« McKay. Que me vaut le plaisir ? » Répondit John d'une voix railleuse, mais le ton n'y était pas, pas vraiment. Il fourra les photos dans la poche de sa veste.

« Hu, alors c'est ici, hein ? »

Rodney fit le tour de la pièce.

« Et dire que je déteste cette foutue plante ! Penser que j'y ai passé semaine perché dessus, incroyable. »

« Oui, incroyable » répondit John sur un ton distrait.

« Oh, j'ai quelques choses pour vous. Tendez les mains.»

John fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Colonel, pour une fois, ne faites pas le difficile : tendez la main. »

Et John tendit la main et la referma sur quelque chose de rond et de doux. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main : une figue. Il leva les yeux vers Rodney. Ce dernier le fixait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai cru comprendre que j'aimais beaucoup vous en donner. Apparemment, j'étais celui qui se bat pour mettre à manger sur la table.»

John sourit, amusé.

« Quoi Rodney, vous auriez été ma _lionne_ ? »

Rodney poussa un humpf.

« Pas de problème pour la position du lion Colonel, vous avez déjà le tempérament et la crinière … encore que celle-ci ne soit pas dans sa meilleure forme. »

Il s'approcha de John et toucha la petite plaque de peau nue là où les cheveux de Sheppard avaient été arrachés. John frissonna au contact de la main de Rodney. Il posa sa main sur le cou de Rodney, traçant les marques laissées par Lorne.

« J'aimerais me rappeler de leur goût, me rappeler de tout, d'absolument _tout_ … » murmura Rodney.

« Moi aussi … » répondit John dans un souffle.

John pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Rodney tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Doucement, il vit Rodney pencher la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha lui aussi. Leurs deux lèvres se touchèrent. Sucrées. Comme les figues …

« On pourrait commencer par flirter cette fois, avant de passer au sexe immédiatement » proposa Rodney, sa voix rauque de désir.

« Oui, on pourrait … » répondit John en embrassant une nouvelle fois Rodney.

Il espérait surtout que le sexe durerait plus longtemps que lorsqu'ils étaient des Makis ...

**Fin !**

Cette fic' est inspirée de celles de Karen McFadyyon, Mating Rituals (avec Shep et Roro en Pingouins !) et de Leah, Animalia Sequence (encore avec des pingouins et Daniel en mimi Tarsier ! J'adore cette petite bête à peine plus grande que le poing d'un homme).

(1) Maki : spécialité culinaire japonaise se présentant sous la forme d'un rouleau d'algue séchée (Nori) entourant du riz, avec divers condiments à l'intérieur, en particulier du poisson cru.

(2) L'agilité des Maki fait penser au chat et ils ronronnent quand ils s'épouillent.

(3) Lorsqu'ils se promènent au sol, les Makis tiennent leur queue en l'air comme un point d'interrogation.

(4) Lors des rivalités, la queue des Makis leur sert de signal d'intimidation. Enduite de leur odeur, ils l'agitent au dessus de leur tête en direction du rival leur envoyant ainsi un signal olfactif d'intimidation.

(5) Des groupes d'une vingtaine d'individus dont le leader est … une femelle, ce qui est très rare chez les primates !

Sur la face interne des poignets le maki possède des glandes qui lui permettent de laisser son odeur sur tout ce qu'il touche et marquer ainsi son territoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Non, non, non, je ne suis pas morte, mais mon ordinateur lui, l'est ... Bref, après un petit passage chez Msieur Fnac, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée au foyer Rievalien, de mon quatrième ordi en un peu plus de sept ans (yep, ça doit être une malédiction). Donc, me revoilà avec Internet mais pas Word, alors un peu de patience pour les fics en cours. Biz à toutes !

J'ai écrit cette suite il y a une éternité, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin la poster ...

_**Oo Pour Alpheratz qui aime MakiJohn et MakiRodney oO**_

**oOo**

« Bon sang Rodney, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! » cria le Lt Colonel John Sheppard.

« Remarqué quoi ? » répondit une voix distraite par le fascinant spectacle d'une console éventrée. La pauvre chose avait fini par rendre l'âme. Ses cristaux, qui palpitaient encore d'une faible lumière lorsque Rodney l'avait ouverte, étaient désormais opaques. Toujours sans lever les yeux du panneau, Rodney répondit. « La seule chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est le changement de coiffure de Zelenka. Il a l'air un peu moins … _ébouriffé_ en ce moment, sinon --»

John leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Evidemment que je ne parle pas des dernières excentricités capillaires de Zelenka ! Je te parle de _ça_ ! »

Le _ça_ en question fut brusquement placé sous le nez de Rodney qui eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter d'être éborgné. Il prit l'objet dans ses mains et soupira à son tour avant de daigner – enfin, pensa John ! – se lever. « John … » fit Rodney d'une voix lasse.

« Ah, tu vois, tu vois … c'est … c'est _terrible_, non ? » annonça John sur un ton un brin catastrophée.

« John … c'est un Mug. »

« Oui, je sais que c'est un Mug, Rodney. Justement ! » Mais comment Rodney pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ! Ne pas voir !

« Et en quoi un Mug est-il _terrible_ ? »

Cette fois, ce sont ses yeux que John leva au ciel. Et dire que ce type était un génie ! Tu parles ! Il prit une large inspiration et se prépara pour une explication.

« C'est un Mug avec un _dessin_ Rodney, un joli dessin représentant deux petits animaux, ils ne te semblent pas un peu familiers, hu ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils. « Oh ! »

John tapota le Mug. « Oui, « Oh » et as-tu remarqué le petit commentaire qui se trouve en bas du Mug, Rodney. »

Rodney tourna le Mug et ses yeux se plissèrent pour lire ledit commentaire. Puis il fit un petit « humpf » et rendit le Mug à John. « Oui, je suppose que chez certains invertébrés ou chez les professeurs d'anglais comme celui qui a épousé ma sœur, cela peut passer pour de l'humour, ceci dit --»

« Et c'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ! »

John balançait le Mug devant le visage de Rodney et ce dernier évita de justesse la rencontre de l'anse avec son nez. Il finit par prendre le Mug des mains de John.

« Primo, arrête de m'interrompre, j'ai l'impression d'être … d'être une pauvre épouse version année 50 ; secondo, ceci …. » Rodney brandit à son tour le Mug « … est juste un Mug, John, pas une arme de destruction massive. »

Et voilà. Un génie qui ne comprend rien au sérieux de la situation. Et par malchance, John était très, très entiché dudit génie.

« Rodney, depuis notre petite … _aventure_, des objets sont apparus un peu partout dans la Cité. »

« Des objets sont ... _apparus_ ? » Rodney se mit à fixer John avec un regard qui disait quelque chose du genre « Oh-mon-dieu-il-va-falloir-prévenir-Heightmeyer ! » ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver davantage John.

« Oui, des trucs genre collector : des Mugs, des magnets, des lampes, des réveils, des brosses à dents, … »

« Ok, ok, je crois que j'ai compris et tous ont, euh, le même _sujet_, c'est ça ? »

Bingo, Euréka, « we have a winner ! ». Le grand Rodney McKay avait enfin compris. John lâcha un soupir, de soulagement cette fois. A deux, ils allaient pouvoir agir, trouver une parade. « Oui, et tous ne sont pas classés PG13, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » se sentit-il obligé de préciser, histoire que Rodney prenne toute la dimension de la crise qu'il allait devoir résoudre.

« John, s'il s'agit juste de petites phrases du genre de celle-ci, franchement, ce n'est pas bien méchant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. »

« Je veux le responsable Rodney, je veux celui, ou celle, qui est derrière cette blague de mauvais goût. J'ai trouvé ce Mug sur mon propre bureau !»

« Une blague de mauvais goût vraiment ? »

« Oui, et une ... une ... _violation_ de notre intimité ! »

John fixait le Mug. Ses doigts caressèrent involontairement les contours du dessin imprimé sur la faïence. Deux Makis se tenaient face à face et leurs deux longues queues relevées au dessus de leurs têtes formaient un cœur. Le commentaire disait : « Toujours partant pour un câlin ! »

Même s'il n'en avait pas de souvenirs _précis_, pour John ces quelques jours faisaient partie de lui. Il lui arrivait même, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à Rodney, d'avoir des flashs, de sentir sous ses doigts non pas la peau douce et satinée mais de la fourrure. Tout se passait comme si ses doigts qui glissaient sur la peau moite de sueur de Rodney dérapaient soudain et plongeaient dans quelque chose d'épais, comme du velours. Cela ne durait qu'une fraction de secondes, des sensations si fugitives qu'il aurait pu croire, si les flashs n'avaient pas été aussi fréquents, qu'il les imaginait. Les moments qu'il avait passés avec Rodney lorsqu'ils avaient été transformés en Maki leur appartenaient, et personne n'avait le droit de jouer avec, personne.

Le Docteur Frampton avait détruit les preuves matérielles de leurs quelques jours passés dans le laboratoire de biologie sous la forme de lémuriens. John avait gardé la photo qu'elle lui avait donnée, celle de Rodney. Il l'avait d'abord rangée avec ses effets personnels et s'était surpris, alors même qu'il avait désormais une liaison avec Rodney, à la sortir de son tiroir pour la regarder. Cette photo, ou plus exactement l'image qu'elle représentait, constituait pour lui l'exact reflet de ce qu'était sa relation avec Rodney : de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la loyauté. Rodney était tout cela pour lui.

S'il était capturé lors d'une mission, ses ravisseurs ne comprendraient certainement pas pourquoi il avait sur lui la photo de deux animaux en train de se faire ce qui ressemblait fort à des papouilles. Il ne manquerait plus que la personne en question soit Kolya … Bref, autant dire qu'il avait plutôt mal pris la brusque apparition d'objets en rapport avec les Makis.

La première fois qu'il en avait vu un, ç'avait été au mess. Il était descendu en pleine nuit pour satisfaire un petit creux – ses nuits avec Rodney le laissaient épuisé et affamé, au bon, _très_ bon sens du terme bien entendu – et il avait été farfouiller dans le réfrigérateur, à la recherche d'un petit snack. Il avait ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur, trouvé de quoi se faire un sandwich, refermé le réfrigérateur et manqué de tout laisser tomber, tant le choc avait été intense.

Des magnets.

C'était ridicule, vraiment, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'objets. Il avait pointé une main tremblante vers le magnet représentant la tête d'un maki. Une petite tête ronde, des yeux d'un orange profond, un petit nez rose perdu dans un camouflage noir et blanc.

Il avait abandonné pain, salade, œufs et mayonnaise et était remonté dans ses quartiers au pas de course. Il s'était arrêté devant le lit. Rodney dormait. Une de ses jambes pendait hors du lit, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chaussette – l'autre devait être perdue quelque part sous les draps. John avait fixé ce pied nu une éternité avant de pouvoir enfin bouger. Il avait effleuré la cheville nue, élicitant un petit frisson de la part de Rodney, sa main avait erré sur la jambe, effleurant le petit duvet de poils, sans vraiment entrer en contact avec la peau. Une caresse fantôme. John avait eu si peur, si peur que tout cela ne soit pas vrai, que Rodney ne soit pas dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Dans sa vie. Il avait paniqué, juste en voyant les Makis sur le réfrigérateur. Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru avoir rêvé tout ça ... la transformation, cette semaine étrange passée dans le corps d'un lémurien et surtout ce qui avait suivi, la révélation, le premier baiser. Et tout le reste ...

Il avait fini par s'allonger et quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney se pelotonnait contre lui, presque en position fœtale, son nez dans son cou. Cette nuit là, il n'avait pas dormi, écoutant le bruit régulier de la respiration de Rodney contre son torse.

Et les choses avaient empiré. Après les magnets, il y avait eu la montre d'Elisabeth. John avait passé tout le débriefing hebdomadaire les yeux rivés sur le poignet d'Elisabeth. Un petit Maki se trouvait sur la grande aiguille et courrait après une sorte de fruit rouge situé quant à lui sur la petite aiguille. Il avait eu un flash en pleine présentation de la prochaine mission : une odeur fruitée avait envahi ses narines et un arrière goût sucré avait explosé sur ses papilles. Il s'était levé d'un bond, faisant presque tomber sa chaise. Elisabeth avait eu l'air inquiet et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Il avait failli éclater de rire. Un rire légèrement hystérique. Non, il n'allait pas bien, pas franchement non. Ces objets ... c'était comme s'ils le menaçaient, comme si eux étaient _vrais_ mais pas ce qu'il avait vécu. MakiMontre, MakiMug, MakiMagnet mais pas de MakiJohn ni de MakiRodney. Et tout fonctionnait comme si son subconscient lui envoyait ces flashs - aux moments les moins opportuns - pour le rassurer.

John soupira. Rodney ne comprenait pas ... peut-être devrait-il parler de tout ça à Kate ? Ou peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre. C'était irrationnel, stupide. Il était un militaire non de dieu, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il se contrôle : que diraient Landry ou Caldwell s'ils savaient que la vue d'un set de table décoré d'animaux exotiques déclenchait petit a) une crise de panique chez le grand Lt Col John Sheppard suivie petit b) de flashs érotiques impliquant les susnommés animaux exotiques ? Il prit le Mug des mains de Rodney. "Tu as raison, c'est ridicule, oublie tout ça."

Rodney fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la sienne. "John, je ne --"

John lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. "Nan, n'en parlons plus, tu as raison ce n'est qu'un ..." il frissonna, " ... Mug après tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame" et il sortit.

**oOo**

John était en train de terminer la lecture d'un énième rapport - une analyse budgétaire sur les vêtements militaires et la nécessité d'économiser ces derniers avec des propositions, plus absurdes les unes que les autres, sur la manière de procéder, notamment pour les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes, et nondenon qui pouvait pondre des trucs pareils ? - lorsque son communicateur - dieumerci ! - grésilla.

//_Colonel_ ?// fit _la_ seule voix qu'il désirait réellement entendre.

"Mckay ? Un problème ?" Faites qu'il y ait un problème, faites qu'il y ait un problème se répétat t-il. Qu'il puisse sortir d'ici, qu'il puisse rejoindre Rodney, qu'il puisse s'installer sur un tabouret près de lui dans le labo, qu'il puisse furtivement caresser ses mains lorsqu'il lui passera un machin Ancien à activer ...

//_Hum, non, mais j'ai besoin de vous dans mes quartiers. Maintenant_.//

" Et que --"

Clic.

Hu. John resta un moment la main sur son communicateur. Rodney lui avait raccoché au nez ! Si tant est que l'on puisse raccrocher au nez de quelqu'un avec un communicateur radio.

John secoua la tête, éteignit son ordinateur et sortit de son bureau, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Rodney de si urgent.

**oOo**

John arriva devant les quartiers de Rodney et s'annonça.

"Tu peux entrer" annonça Rodney via l'intercom.

John s'exécuta et s'arrêta net au beau milieu de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le lit, incapable de bouger. Un corps chaud se frotta à son dos et une voix mumura dans son oreille. "Cadeau ... "

John ne dit rien. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

Des tas d'objets multicolores, en plastique, en métal, de toute taille et de toute forme, se trouvaient entassés sur le lit et par terre dans deux boîtes. Ils étaient tous là ... la montre d'Elisabeth, le peigne de Teyla, la petite pendule de Kate ... Il tendit la main vers une petite peluche. "Que ... comment ?"

Rodney l'enlaça et posa son menton sur son épaule. "Je dois avouer ne pas avoir prêté attention à ce petit ... _traffic_ mais après réflexion je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune envie que mon staff se mette à me regarder en pensant à une adorable petite boule de poils noire et blanche, huhu, pas bon pour la productivité, mauvaise méthode de managment : le chamallow favorise les erreurs de calcul et détruit les neurones, déjà que les pauvres n'en n'ont pas beaucoup. Bref, il m'a semblé préférable de mettre fin à cet étrange culte avant que le QI de tous mes collaborateurs n'atteigne celui de Kavanaugh, ou pire, celui d'un de tes subordonnés." John sentit Rodney frissonner contre lui à cette idée. "Et _dooooonc_, j'ai passé la journée à récupérer tous ces gadgets ... et crois moi, ce ne fut pas sans mal ! Il a fallu que je sois, disons, _persuasif_." Ce fut au tour de John de frissonner. Il connaissait Rodney et savait quel type de menace il avait du proférer - douches froides, lumières s'allumant au beau milieu de la nuit, porte s'ouvrant à des moments embarassants. "Alors, il te plaît mon cadeau ?"

John se tourna vers Rodney. Ce dernier le fixait, l'air incertain, les yeux brillants. John lui sourit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa. Il aimait le goût de Rodney, entre café et chocolat, et parfois, parfois un léger arrière goût fruité, comme un souvenir de quelque chose d'autre ... John passa la fin de la journée à remercier Rodney pour son cadeau.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, le Lt Col Sheppard assistait avec son équipe au débriefing de leur prochaine mission, équipé d'une nouvelle montre, d'un peigne et d'un boxer assorti.

**Fin** ! (pour de bon cette fois ...)


End file.
